


bnha est in horto

by midotxn



Category: Cambridge Latin Course, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Todoroki is confused, actually everyone is confused, bnha - Freeform, cambridge latin course - Freeform, deku has a crisis, deku has a gun, im sorry, latin gamers unite, unless i decide i hate myself and add more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midotxn/pseuds/midotxn
Summary: pomeiian fuckboy quintus caecilius iucundus joins 1a and vibes. todoroki gay panics and deku’s like “wait no that’s my mans wtf”i lost braincells writing this you’re welcome
Relationships: Lucius Caecilius Iucundus/Enji Todoroki, Midoriya Izuku/Quintus Caecilius Iucundus, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Quintus Caecilius Iucundus
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	bnha est in horto

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of actually studying for latin

one time everyone was vibing in the fucking classroom being fuckshits when aizawa existed

“everyone shut the fuck up” he said “there’s a new student now so sit tf down smh” aizawa was too tired to deal with everyone’s shit

all the dumbass 1a humans were like what the fuck??? who could the new studetn be????

the new studtent walked through the door and was like “ego sum quintus caecilius iucundus.” omg!!! quintus in ua? he really do be vibing doe

quintus was looking kinda quirky with his gucci toga so fresh it could bring all the puellae to the yard. he had all the girls in 1a saying “ego tibi placuit”

little did they know, quintus was still a little bitch like his stupid annoying mom metella. seriously fuck metella all she did was sit, pleasure the cook, bibit vinum and lie

as soon as quintus walked through the door, he caught the eye of mr canada emo bitch mcdaddyissues

canada man thought to himself “not to be gay or anythign but what that dick do” which was pretty gay ngl

and when quintus made eye contact with shito toekink he was like “ecce! i’m gay” it was literally fuccigng love at first sight

“be my boyfriend lmao,” said shito

“k” quintus replied

so then they were boyfriens and were really happy and shit. but one person was not happy about this. he was a jealous little thot boi who wanted shoto to be his mans

this tiny thot man was none other than broccoli child. this vegetable was high key pissed off

“fuck quintus and fuck his gucci toga” said deku one day “i might have to use gun for all on a bitch”

so he took his handy dandy ar-15 and went out to kill quintus like the walmart salvius that he was

meanwhile shoto and quintus were chillin in da horto on a date vibing and shit. quintus was hella nervous bc he was about to tell shidoe something important for his character development 

“shito te amo and i trust you so imma tell u something really important”

“what’s wrong quintus-kun???” shoto didn’t know what the hell was going on with his fuckboy husbando. could it be he was craving croissants 

sed eheu! there were no croissants. and before quintitties could say anything suddenly deku descended from the sky with a fucking gun

“i’m so fukign,, i’m litieralley so fuckngi mad” he said and pulled the ar-15 out of his ass

“izuku wtf” said shoto

“bro i am just,, i am just fucking sitting here” quintus said

but yandere broccoli thot was so fucking pissed off that he couldn’t hear him. he was really ‘bout to beat a child

“i am goign to rip off yoer balls and shoev them so far up yeor ass, next tiem u shit, u shit all oveir ur balls” deku screamed

“wait no,” quintus cried. “i was going to say something about my shitty dad that would help me grow as a character. also i really want to keep my ballsack lol”

shoto gasped “my dad is also shitty omg!!!1!”

then deku gasped “honly shiet my dad succs too becueis he said he was goign to the stoir to get milk and then nevir came bakk!1!1!!!1!”

“wow we all have dads that suck balls and we’re all gay! we have so much in common!!!” said quintus

“group kiss?” shoto asked

“fuck yeah” said deku

and then they all fuckign kissed because you know you gotta kiss your homies at times like this. i guess you could say they were… homiesexual

this is the part where you laugh because wow i’m so fucking funny haha this is a cry for help hahaha :))

anyways now they were a fucking threesome and it was fucking great. shit and deck and quintus evaded their taxes and hated on salvius because all quintus really wants to do is fight people and drink vinum what a legend

but!! there’s one final plot twist 

so uhh they were at quintus’ domum and shit and he was trying to find his wack ass dad caecilius

“he probably est in horto,” quintus said 

and so broccoli, daddy issues and pompeii thot went to the garden to find caecilius because they literally couldn’t figure out what obama’s last name was

deku thought it was obama care but shoto thought it was obama administration

but when they got to the garden they got a big fuckigng  
surpise,,

it was caecilius and endeavor!!! kissing!!! wtf!!1!

“dad what the actual fuck,” said shoto

but endeavor said nothing. he was so embarrassed and because of his bad parenting skills he spontaneously combusted

“haters gonna hate,” said caecilius. “i jus vibin tho. i hate my wife”

quintus was like, “pater you sly dog”

caecilius shrugged. “ego sum in horto.” 

ig in the end, the one true ship is caecilius and his fucking horto

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucking sorry


End file.
